Sangre de mi sangre
by Silvara Alhana
Summary: Tiene que parar, detenerse en algún sitio, detener ese "pero si quieres que seamos hermanos…" Joder, Sammy, ¿qué vamos a ser si yo no sé ser otra cosa?


**I. Primera parte. Estas son mis condiciones.**

_How many times?_

_How many times?_

_Now I can't look you in the eye!_

_Now I can't look you in the eye_

_And I don´t even want to try_

_'Cause every word from you is a lie_

_(Happy You´re gone, Placebo)_

Verano. Siete de la tarde. El calor tórrido del sur de California resbala por su frente mientras recorre la carretera Pacific Coast con destino a Monterey. La carretera en sí no tiene nada de especial (dos carriles, mucho padre de familia a razón de 30 millas/hora y varios tramos de "concentración de hostias y accidentes"), pero recuerda la primera vez que pasó por ella. Recuerda los árboles, el mar brillante, la emoción de verlo todo desde el borde de un acantilado.

Tenía trece años, era primavera y Sammy, con la nariz pegada en la ventanilla no paraba de señalar y de decir "¡Guauuuu!, ¡qué azul es! ¡Mira, Dean, mira las olas!, ¡Y mira, hay un montón de gente bañándose! (boca abierta, ojos de dibujos animados) ¿Podremos ir a la playa?, ¿nos podremos bañar?".

Durante dos meses, Dean se había leído todos los periódicos de tirada nacional y local a su alcance para encontrar un caso al sur de California que su padre quisiera investigar. Y todo porque, en un motel barato a las afueras de Baltimore, mientras observaba detenidamente los atributos (los grandiosos, maravillosos y espectaculares atributos) de Pamela Anderson rebotando al son de una carrera en la playa, había oído a su hermano musitar un "sería genial poder ver el mar".

La recompensa de ese viaje fue la incandescente sonrisa de Sam, y, según supo después por John, la muerte de un licántropo sanguinario.

Lo recuerda perfectamente y, sin embargo, ahora, mientras ve desfilar el mismo paisaje por las ventanillas del Impala, desearía mutilarse la memoria. Mira el asiento vacío del copiloto y se pasa la mano por la cara para ahuyentar esa mirada, para echarle sal a esas palabras fantasma. Sam, Sammy. Ya no hay aroma a salitre ni sonrisas brillantes; sólo asfalto quemado y el humo del tubo de escape.

Busca refugio en el volumen de la radio. Alto, más alto. Ventanillas que retumban. La vocalista de Garbage se desgañita por los altavoces y, no es Led Zepellin, pero está bien, muy bien, porque funciona: Dean ya no se oye. Oye la puta canción. Oye la cadencia y los labios carnosos de Shirley apuñalándole los oídos: "everything you think you had, baby, it´s gone." Y es como si el monóxido de carbono, espeso, negro, ardiente, del tubo de escape hubiera encontrado el camino hasta sus pulmones. "It´s all over but the crying".

Le quedan algo menos de 100 millas para llegar, pero tiene que parar, detenerse en algún sitio, detener ese "pero si quieres que seamos hermanos…" (joder, Sammy, ¿qué vamos a ser si yo no sé ser otra cosa?), parar, aunque sea a puñetazos, esa bomba. Y de pronto, un bar de carretera. Frenada de emergencia.

Sólo después de dos litros de cerveza y cuatro vasos de whisky empieza a desmayarse. Empieza a respirar otra vez. Levanta un dedo, y en menos de diez segundos, el camarero, un tío muy competente, le vuelve a servir otro vaso. Está claro que ambos dominan el complicado y preciso lenguaje de los borrachos. Alza la vista y, al otro lado del bar, debajo de una minifalda, le saludan unas piernas kilométricas y bronceadas. Él la mira. Es morena, está sola y es esa clase de chica que no llorará su marcha. Ella le devuelve la mirada tocándose el pelo (sonrisa dentífrica, ojos chispeantes) y, aunque aún no han cruzado ni una palabra, Dean adivina que ella ya le ha dicho que sí. Le ha dicho que sí al sudor, al orgasmo, a su lengua. Le ha dicho que sí al baño mugriento de este triste antro.

El sonido del móvil, sin embargo, rompe la silenciosa conversación. Intenta ignorarlo, pero el móvil bombardea el nombre de Sam con cada vibración. Muy oportuno. En su línea habitual. Durante un momento, se siente tentado a no cogerlo, de hecho, se siente tentado a meter el móvil en un saco y, después prenderle fuego, a ver si con un poco de suerte, consigue exorcizar a su demonio particular; pero sabe que es mejor escuchar el "blablablabla" de su hermano ahora, cuando todavía puede emitir algún gruñido, que esperar a que se canse de llamar. Lo que es muy improbable.

El alcohol le envuelve la lengua con un trapo, así que contesta con algo parecido a un monosílabo:

—Hey. —Grave, profundo.

—¿Dónde estás?

—En algún lugar entre Cambria y Monterey.

Un trago. Dos tragos.

—¿Todavía no has llegado? Esta mañana te he creído cuando me has dicho que eras capaz de hacer solo este trabajo...

Oye la broma intercalada entre las palabras, pero no la recoge, no la devuelve. No quiere. No puede.

—¿Qué pasa, Sam? —La voz más pastosa de lo que le gustaría.

Al otro lado le contesta el silencio. Pesado, espeso, una masa informe transformándose en una pregunta.

—Dean, puedo oler el whisky de tu aliento desde aquí. —Un carraspeo. Pausa dramática marca de la casa, y después, el muy cretino, suelta la pregunta—: ¿Estás bien?

Y Dean lo puede imaginar al otro lado del teléfono. Su cuerpo recostado en una silla, café amargo al alcance de la mano, papeles amarillentos llenos de garabatos. Puede adivinar, perfectamente, la expresión de Sam: ojos intensos, fijos en la pared de piedra, como si a fuerza de voluntad pudiera atravesar los muros del búnker y llegar hasta la banqueta vacía que Dean tiene al lado. Esa expresión escéptica y llena de interrogantes que dice "no me la cuelas, Dean, tú no estás bien". Pero Dean no cae, se niega a caer en la confortable familiaridad. ¿Cómo cojones voy a estar bien? Y por eso cuando le suelta "sólo trabajo, ¿recuerdas?", lo hace con la boca, los dientes y la lengua, cargados de veneno.

—Si solo es trabajo, entonces limitémonos al trabajo —insiste Dean—. Dime qué coño pasa y terminemos con esto.

Lo oye respirar a través del auricular. Dean casi puede sentir cómo se va recomponiendo el inmenso orgullo de Sam, creciendo y creciendo hasta adquirir ese tono estirado de Stanford en plan "voy a fingir que no me ha dolido". Y ahí está. En un minuto, hay un muro de piedra entre los dos. La conversación vuelve a una zona de seguridad.

—Hay una nueva víctima.

—¿Dónde? —responde mecánicamente.

— En el mismo sitio: Hotel Spindrift Inn. Van tres en dos semanas.

—¿De nuevo un huésped?

—Sí. Una mujer esta vez.

—Joder, este fantasma sí que se toma en serio lo de "no toques mis cosas".

Sam continúa serio. En tono aséptico y profesional. Puto crío.

—He leído los informes de la policía. Las víctimas no tienen relación ni entre ellas ni tampoco con el hotel o con la mujer que murió en esa habitación hace un mes…

—Tampoco es que estés consultando los informes de los tíos más listos del Estado, Sam. —le interrumpe, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar menos borracho de lo que en realidad está—. Según nuestra experiencia, no verían una conexión, y menos de carácter fantasmal, ni aunque se la explicaras con tizas de colores. —Toma aire. Realmente le cuesta hablar sin que parezca que tiene un calcetín metido en la boca—. Pero por resumir: una mujer muere en extrañas circunstancias en la habitación del hotel. Y, a continuación, casualidades del universo, empiezan a sucederse muertes inexplicables en el hotel tres días después. Uno más uno, Sam. Sal, huesos quemados y a casa.

Levanta la vista de su whisky y advierte que ha gritado demasiado, porque el camarero ha dejado de secar los vasos con el trapo mugriento que le cuelga de la cintura y le mira como si estuviera viendo un jodido wendigo. Dean le guiña un ojo para ver si así termina de espantarlo. Y sí, funciona. Ahora le mira, pero desde la otra punta de la barra.

—Ya —le dice Sam, sonando a capullo repelente—. Pero resulta que nadie ha visto nada, nadie ha notado frío o sentido presencias extrañas en el hotel, y, lo mejor de todo, todas las víctimas habían notado desvanecimiento y cansancio extremo antes de la muerte.

—¿Y cuál es tu teoría? —Siente el impulso de colgar.

—No lo sé, no tengo ni idea. —Dean sabe que las pausas de Sam nunca auguran nada bueno, así que con esta contiene el aliento—. Pero creo que debería ir a Monterey y acompañarte hasta estar seguros de…

El "No" que se precipita desde la boca de Dean es rotundo y autoritario. Puños apretados. Es lo más claro e inteligible que ha dicho desde que empezó la maldita conversación. Si no fuera porque es imposible, podría haber parecido hasta un poco histérico. Y es que no puede con Sam al lado, hoy no, ahora no. No puede con otra mirada de reproche. "Kevin ha muerto por tu culpa." No puede con otra revelación tipo "Yo no te salvaría, Dean, ya no". Joder, no quiere tener que fingir que ya no son putos hermanos. Que ya no son Sam y Dean, Dean y Sam, Winchester. Familia. Sangre de su sangre.

La garganta se le cierra, empieza a estar muy cabreado de nuevo, y está claro que necesita otra copa. Tal vez más. Tal vez otra cosa.

—Puedo ocuparme yo solo. No necesito que vengas.

Sam, que como siempre tiene que hacer lo que le salta de los cojones, tiene un conato de queja, pero no insiste demasiado. La conversación termina con unas cuantas frases intrascendentes (ya hablaremos, llámame si descubres algo) que Dean prefiere olvidar.

Cuando cuelga, la borrachera de Dean se dirige como un depredador hacia la tía de la sonrisa dentífrica. Ya no parece tan guapa, ni de piernas kilométricas, ni siquiera sus dientes parecen ya tan… blancos. Pero Dean se dice que sus arañazos bastarán para arrancarse de la piel esta jodida comezón. Se acerca, y mientras lo hace, le quita la correa a su sonrisa canalla para dejar que la chica se enamore de ella.

Se llama Megan. Tiene 25 años. Y pronto queda claro que quiere lo que quieren todas: encontrar un buen chico para casarse, pero follarse a Dean esa noche. La verdad es que no lo ha hecho mal para estar camino del coma etílico.

Veinte minutos después, Megan se ha convertido en sudor y lengua. Ella se derrite con el nombre de Dean en los labios, caliente, mojada. Pero Dean no quiere suavidad esta noche, no quiere nombres susurrados. Quiere follar. Duro, rápido, salvaje. Contra la pared del baño. Se quitan la ropa indispensable entre jadeos, gemidos y sin mediar palabra. Pura necesidad. Las bragas ya están en el suelo y Dean, con la mano derecha, busca el orgasmo de la chica entre las piernas. La lleva con sus dedos hasta el límite, para mantenerla allí, mientras Dean empuja una y otra vez. Empujar, resoplar. Quiere agotarse, caer rendido, desmayarse. Ella se contorsiona contra la pared, aferrándose a la cintura de Dean con sus piernas, cabeza hacia atrás y uñas clavadas en la carne. Intenta avisarle, decirle que frene, que no aguanta más. Pero Dean sólo necesita oír ese "Oh, Dios, voy a….", para acelerar y empujar. Acelerar, empujar, resoplar. Saliva y piel. Hasta que la mano de Dean su humedece y se corren los dos, estallando como pólvora entre gemidos guturales.

Megan, todavía con sobrealiento, atina a soltar un "joder" alucinado. Dean, sin embargo, no ha conseguido quitarse la comezón de la piel ni olvidarse del nudo de su estómago.

Mierda. Sammy.

Y prefiere pensar que la arcada que le sobreviene es culpa de los cinco vasos de whisky y no de lo que acaba de hacer.


End file.
